1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, and in particular, to a photographic apparatus that performs an inclination correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a type of image stabilization (also known as anti-shake, but hereinafter, simply “stabilization”) apparatus for a photographic apparatus. The image stabilization apparatus corrects for the effects of hand shake either by moving a movable platform including an image stabilization lens or by moving an imager (an imaging sensor) on an xy plane perpendicular to an optical axis of a taking lens of the photographic apparatus.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-71743 discloses an image stabilization apparatus that calculates hand-shake quantity on the basis of the yaw, pitch, and roll components of hand shake, and then performs a stabilization operation on the basis of the hand-shake quantity.
In this stabilization operation, the following stabilization functions are performed: a first stabilization that corrects the yaw component of hand shake, a second stabilization that corrects the pitch component of hand shake, and a third stabilization that corrects the roll component of hand shake.
In the third stabilization, the rotation angle of the photographic apparatus is calculated from the point when the third stabilization commences. However, the inclination angle of the photographic apparatus, formed by rotation of the photographic apparatus around its optical axis, as measured with respect to a level plane, is not considered. The inclination angle changes according to the orientation of the photographic apparatus.
If the photographic apparatus is inclined when the stabilization commences, the third stabilization is performed so as to maintain this inclined state. Therefore, the inclination correction in order to level is not performed and none of the four sides of the rectangle composing the outline of the imaging surface of the imager are parallel to either the x direction or the y direction, in other words, the image is captured with the imager being inclined.